DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description) Meeting grant support is requested for a scientific meeting entitled, "The Third International Mouse Lung Tumorigenesis Symposium." This meeting will be held at the Eleanor N. Dana Conference Center, Medical College of Ohio, Toledo, Ohio, on June 15-17, 2000. The organizing committee for this conference consists of Drs. Ming You (Medical College of Ohio, Toledo, Ohio), Gary D. Stoner (Ohio State University, Columbus, Ohio), Alvin M. Malkinson (University of Colorado, Denver, Colorado), Andre Castonguay (Laval University, Quebec City, Canada), and Theodora Devereux (National Institute of Environmental Health Sciences, Research Triangle Park, North Carolina). The objectives of this conference are: (1) to summarize advances in the field of mouse lung carcinogenesis since the Second International Mouse Lung Tumorigenesis Symposium held in June, 1997; (2) to promote interactions with the recent National Cancer Institute initiative on "Mouse Models of Cancer" in the area of lung cancer; and (3) to integrate the efforts of searching for lung cancer susceptibility genes in mouse and humans. The keynote speakers are: Richard D. Klausner (National Cancer Institute, Bethesda, Maryland), Tyler Jacks (Massachusetts Institute of Technology, Cambridge, Massachusetts), and Lee W. Wattenberg (University of Minnesota, Minneapolis, Minnesota). The invited speakers are leaders in the lung cancer carcinogenesis field. More than 30 speakers will be invited for this symposium. Lodging, meals, and airfare for invited speakers (excluding government employees) will be covered by the symposium. We anticipate approximately an additional 100 self-paid participants to attend this symposium. All speakers are invited to submit full-length papers for inclusion in a special issue of Experimental Lung Research which will be published after the symposium. Acceptance of papers is subject to peer review. The speakers will make 25-minute presentations with another 5 minutes for discussion. Approximately 100-150 conference registrants will have the opportunity to present their own work during short talks and poster sessions. This conference will result in a fruitful and constructive exchange of information that will produce multiple collaborative research projects on lung cancer, and thus, accelerate the research in this field.